kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/Archive: April 2013 to December 2013
December 2013 December 31: Best of 2013 Results! The finale of the Best of 2013 Awards is here at last! See the winners here! Perhaps what you have voted for has received the grand prize! December 23: Chapter 88 Read the summary for Chapter 88 here and share your thoughts on it here! December 18: Best Character, Featured Article & Featured Quote of 2013 Best of 2013 Awards update: That's right! All categories have gotten their individual pages set up. Check 'em out: Best Character, Best Featured Article & Best Featured Quote! Hurry and cast your votes! Only about two weeks left in December until the big 2014! December 17: Best Scene of 2013 Best of 2013 Awards update: Vote for the Best Scene (in the manga) of the year! Feel free to add to the list of options, as long as your suggestions are reasonable and properly referenced. Vote, vote, vote! December 12: Best Revelation of 2013 It's time for the Best of 2013 Awards to get started! Select what you think has been the Best Revelation (in the manga) of the year! Feel free to add to the list of options, as long as your suggestions are reasonable and properly referenced. Vote, vote, vote! December 12: Featured Article & Quote Read on, read on! Featured Article & Quote have been updated for the festive month of December! December 10: Twitter!! Attention: Kuroshitsuji Wiki now has a Twitter account, where we will keep you updated with the latest news about this Wiki and the series itself!! Search for us on Twitter and be sure to follow: @BlackButlerWiki Big cheers to Lau for creating the account!! December: Best of 2013 This month preceding the new year will be a festive one! Introducing the Best of 2013 Awards! Here is the gist of it: there are several categories, and we will cast our vote accordingly for each one so that we can promote whatever that we think is the best thing of this year! (Choices may only pertain to the Kuroshitsuji series or Kuroshitsuji Wiki itself.) Hurry and throw in your two cents! December 7: Kuroshitsuji Live-Action Movie & Poll Update We have the Kuroshitsuji Live Action film coming out very soon! It's scheduled for release on January 18, 2014! Are you excited or aren't you? Vote on your opinion on the home page's poll! November 2013 November 17: New Chapter Chapter 87 of the Kuroshitsuji manga is released. Discuss it here! August 2013 August 18: No More Blogs We are no longer using blog posts. Discussions shall be held, exclusively, in the more efficient . June 2013 June 25: Another Sovereign! A new family member has just joined C. Phantom and Serene! This wiki has a new administrator: it is none other than Tsuminohime! We congratulate her wholeheartedly. April 2013 April 20: It's Grim Reaper As per this discussion, the decision has been made that we will use the term Grim Reaper, as opposed to Shinigami.